


Red Plum Bloom

by shir1095



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hurt Poe Dameron, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Poe-centric, Self-Sacrifice, What-If, casino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir1095/pseuds/shir1095
Summary: What would have happened if Poe joined Finn in his mission to inflrtrate the First Order.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I read somewhere that originaly Poe was supposed to go with Finn but Rian didn't like it so they made Rose his partner.
> 
> let me assure you this is not anti Rose fic, just a what if situation that popped into my mind. 
> 
> also, english is not my first language and any mistake is mine.
> 
> of course none of the star wars characters are mine, if they had been the whole movie would have been a Poe & BB-8 space comedy.
> 
> hope you enjoy

Leaving the Bridge after the lovely conversation with Vice Admiral Holdo is a tough mission for Poe Dameron. Who does she think she is, saying he is nothing but a trigger happy flyboy. Yes he enjoyed dog fight like any other pilot in the galaxy but he would never put his own interest before the resistance. BB-8 beeps as she rolls after him. "I'm fine, I just need to" get in a goddamn X wing and blow something up, grab Holdo by her purple hair and throw her into an airlock, do anything so his hands will stop shaking. He's just reaching his assigned quarters when BB-8 halts in front of the door.  
[Friend-Poe is operating in sub-optimal levels], Beebee says and Poe can looks for the first time in many minutes at his little droid. She has a scorch mark near her lens from the explosion. If he was 5 seconds early to jump into Black One he would have been blasted. Black One, his squadron. Liea didn't need to demote him; you cannot command the squadrons if you have no one's left to command.  
[Friend-Poe], Beebee beeps at him when it takes him three tries to enter the key codes with his hands shaking. BB-8 follows him into the room and Poe collapses on the bed with his head between his legs. The general is in critical condition, The Resistance is at the end of its ropes and he can't do a damn thing about it. He shakes his head and shut his eyes, it's all his fault.  
BB-8 nudges him and and it takes him a few seconds to realize she is beeping the same binary sequence she makes when he's waking up from a nightmare; he must have gone into shock. He can't keep it together in front of his droid, maybe it was for the best he wasn't chosen to lead the resistance.  
"I'm fine Beebee" he says and leans his head on the droid's dome. She doesn't sound convinced but a few pets on her round body and her beeps become less frantic. Even his droid see right through him. Get yourself together, Dameron.

He starts feeling like there isn't a giant death star crushing on his chest after a few breathing exercises that Jess taught him way back when she was learning some relaxing techniques, force, Jess. He takes off his flight suit with the Commander rank and takes his civilian clothes out of the closet. With his old jacket and his some of his clothes missing, he takes his new jacket with the resistance insignia and puts it on. He should visit the general. He owes her to look at his most respectful attire as he possibly can.

BB-8 joins him on his quest to the medical bay where the general lie still, cladded in white fabric. The same white that symbol hope all those years ago. He stands by the bed and preys she'll be alright. The past few weeks couldn't been easy to her; losing her husband, killed by this... this monster. He hopes Rey will bring Master Skywalker from whatever swamp he's been hiding in because they sure do need some reinforcement. He can't help but replay their last conversation in his head. Get his head out if the cockpit, that won't be a problem in the foreseeable future. What good is being the best pilot in the resistance when he's got no ship to fly...

[Friend-Finn approaching] BB-8 informs him and he looks up to find Finn standing at the entrance of the room with no other but Rose Tico. He swallows the lump in his throat and looks up to him. "We need to talk" Finn says and Poe nods.  
"Just give it to me one more time, simpler" he says after they keep interrupting each other while trying to explain the how the tracker works. "Sneak on board, disable the tracker, our fleet escapes before they realize."

“Poe we have got to do this. It will save us and it will save Rey” Finn says as Poe as walks toward Liea. What she would do instead of him?  He grabs her hand and hopes this is not another mistake. C3PO rambles at the back but Poe has already made up his mind. “I’ll go with Finn, you stay here and make the jump to light speed”

“I can go with Finn” she starts to say but he looks up to her. He let her sister die on his orders. He’s not going to send another letter to her family.

“You need to stay and make sure we are ready to go the second we disable the tracker. Lt. Connix will help you. She’s apparently not a big fan of Holdo.” If he’ll stay he’ll do something stupid like punch her in the face or get demoted to Private. Probably in that order.

“Master-Poe I must insist, you are one of the high ranking officers-““Not anymore, 3PO. I’m going. Me and Finn know how to get out of a First Order ship, now let’s find out how to get in.” without watching a whole village get massacred and all the fun times in the torture chamber. He looks down at BB-8 and she slams into his legs. [If you think I’m letting you out of my sight for one second-] “Of course you’re coming, Beebee, what would I do without you?”

The call to Maz doesn’t go as planned but they have all the information they need. Canto Bight. Finn gives the bracelet he’s seen on General Organa’s hand to Rose. “If Rey needs to come back” he swallows and Rose nods, taking hold of the bracelet. Finn still looks uncertain and Poe places his hand on the other’s man shoulder. “We’re gonna do this.”

 

***

Getting the shuttle to Canto Bight isn’t as hard as one would think. No one will believe Poe will abandon and they jump to hyperspace minutes after their departure. “Rey will be fine, Buddy” He reassure Finn but he doesn’t look as convinced as he can be. [Friend-Rey is a fierce strong human, Friend-Finn, she will be okay] BB-8 beeps and bump into Finn knees.

“You’ve been there before? Canto Bight?”

“We patrolled near the system when I was in the Republic Fleet, but I hadn’t have the pleasure. The stories of it, man. It can’t be worse than Jakku” he says and laughs when he sees the mortified face Finn makes. “There is no place worse than Jakku” Finn says and BB-8 agrees with a short beep. It had taken his days to clean all the inner circuits from all the sand.

“You okay, man?” Finn asks suddenly. Poe turns back from the console and lift one eyebrow at Finn’s earnest look. “You literally fell from a Bacta Tank a few hours ago and you ask me if I’m okay.”

“Well yeah. You look… I know what the general means to you, what the resistance means to you. It must be hard.”

“No worries, buddy. I’m great” he says with a tight smile and goes back to the controls.

“I…” “Just leave it, Finn. Please.” And Finn lets go but not before he squeezes his shoulder.

They jump off light speed and they land the shuttle near the beach where he hopes no one will notice. From what he heard, the people here are so self-centered they won’t care for anything if it doesn’t stand in their way. He leaves the Resistance jacket back on the shuttle and Finn gives him a skeptical look. “Should I leave mine too?” he asks and start to take it off when Poe’s hand stops him. “I have a resistance insignia on it, not the best attire when you walks into a natural territory that may have First Order fans” he explains. “It’s my fault for forgetting it, both of us shouldn’t get cold.” “I can land you my, yours, ah… jacket” Finn says with the same earnest eyes. Poe smiles at him, a real smile and places a hand on his shoulder. “I wasn’t kidding when I said it suits you. And it’s yours Finn.” It gets him one of Finn big smiles and he’ll walk in his skivvies on Hoth if it will make sure Finn will stay happy.

“Let’s do this.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I know Justin Theroux is 5’9 and Oscar is 5'8.5 but in my head The Master codebreaker is taller than Poe. Sue me.  
> Again any mistakes are mine  
> Hope you'll enjoy.

From what Rose and Poe had been saying about Cano Bight, Finn thought it would be a little more than Maz Palace, the only thing outside the order he could think about as a hangout place, but he sure did not expect that. “Wow.” Poe turns around and looks at him. If anyone deserve nice things its Finn, and if this was not a dire situation he would pay 2 month-worth of his salary to watch him in one of those slick suits.  
“Like it buddy?” he asks and Finn just nods, amazed by all the sounds and colors. “We can split up, cover more ground” Poe suggests but after a rude beep from BB-8 he just shakes his head and grabs Finn’s hand. “You are right Bee, this people will eat Finn alive; we should keep close.”  
“It did not say that” Finn grumbles but is keen to the hand holding. “She did. She is actually very serious about us keeping together.” Poe doesn’t dare to think about the last time they were apart. With BB-8 by his side and with his hand in Finn’s they can actually pull this off.  
“What are those?” Finn asks as waiter with tall glasses passes them. Finn is mesmerized.   
“It’s like moonshine, but better” Poe regrets again they are on a time sensitive mission or else he would buy Finn all the cocktails this planet could offer.   
BB-8 beeps in alarm and Poe looks around him. The Codebreaker has got to be here. Maz Intel was always correct. He checks by the lottery machine and some of the card tables. A woman in a tight dress that stress out her figure leers at him and he smiles at her. He doesn’t seem to notice his hand is no longer warm as he approaches a Twi’lek couple and asks them about the red plum bloom pin.  
“What have we got here? Lost, little droid? I wouldn’t mind to take you home” a silk smooth voice says and Poe frowns. A man with black hair and the whitest suit he’s ever seen looks down at his droid intrigued by the gambling tables. In some point of their search he manages to lose not only BB-8 but also Finn. What the fuck?  
“BB-8 come here” he says coolly and walks forward. BB-8 is quick to roll behind his legs and he readies himself in a protective stance. No one messes with his droid.  
“Oh I did not mean to disrespect” the slickly voice says and turns around and Poe stares at the Red Plum Bloom pinned to his chest. Great.  
BB-8 beeps quietly behind him and he realizes he’s been staring at the Codebreaker’s face for too long.  
“Found something interesting?” the man asks with a smile. Poe looks at the short hairs of his mustache, the white strike in his hair, the lush eyebrows and green eyes.   
“Actually I did” he says with the best charismatic smile he can master. Work your magic, Dameron. He knows how he looks in this tan shirt with the wide collar, how to nod just right to look at the man in front of him like he is the most interesting being in the galaxy. The Codebreaker’s smile widens.  
“Poe, here you are” Finn says and stand near him. He can here the subtle intake of breath that Finn makes when he spots the pin on the Codebreaker’s chest.  
“You’ve got company” he says thoughtfully, and glances at Finn.  
“So do you” he says nonchalantly and waves at the woman at the Codebreaker’s entourage, sends her one of his smiles. She huffs and walks toward the bar.   
“I’m interested in a particular set of skills I heard you might possess” The Codebreaker is practically leaning into his space, and he can feel Finn’s body stiffen behind his back.   
“It depends what kind of skill set you are referring to” the Codebreaker says with a glint in his eye. If he wasn’t a man on a mission in this was a different time in his life, maybe one of his shore leaves in the republic, Poe would have been interested in what other skill set this man might hold under his belt.  
“We heard you are a master codebreaker” Finn interrupts, maybe for the better.  
“Oh, a shame really. I was hoping for something more exotic” he says with mock disappointment, but the glint in his eye is still there.   
“Trust me, you would find our mission very exotic” Poe says with his most earnest look.  
“A man on a mission, I like that” he says. Poe doesn’t let it go past him that the man hadn’t even glanced at Finn’s direction since he arrived.  
“And what do I get out of this little mission of yours? Maybe a new astromech?” he asks and Poe steps forward until he is in the man’s personal space. “BB-8 is not up for negotiations” he says firmly. The Codebreaker doesn’t look surprised and stares at Poe instead. He reaches out and caress his neck. Poe stands still and hopes he doesn’t react to the way the man’s nimble fingers dance on his skin. Those same fingers pulls out his chain and traces the ring at the end of it.   
“It’s old, but still preserve its beauty. A true classic.” Poe lifts his head high and master every muscle in his face not to sneer.  
“Listen, pal. Why won’t you start thinking about something you can actually have?” He hopes he sounds and sound confident more than he actually is. he forces himself to remain calm. It’s mom’s ring. He wanted to take mom’s wedding ring. His heart beats so fast he nearly misses the Codebreaker’s new option.  
“What about you? You look like a fine specimen. Young, sharp, handsome. You’ll fit perfectly in my collection.”  
Poe feels the lump in his throat. The resistance don’t have enough money to pay the man. When does the line ends on the matter of how much he is willing to sacrifice for the Resistance? You owe the General, you fucked up. It’s your fault we don’t have a way to defend ourselves. It’s on you.  
“I thought you were more of a Maz type” he goes to his last resort, humor. It got him out of some scrambles before.  
“I love them short and feisty” he says with a predatory smile and moves those damn thumb up and down Poe’s cheek. The rest of his fingers cradles his face. “What it’s going to be, handsome. Is your little mission worth it?”  
“Poe…” he hears Finn at the background but his heart beats too fast for him to really focus. It’s the only way, he says to himself. He got them into this mess, he’s going to get them out of it. He’s not going to refuse his only chance to protect those who he cares about the most. He’s not going to let them down, not again.   
“I’ll do it.”  
“Poe, don’t!” Finn says and try to reach out with his hands but Poe shakes him off and steps closer to the Codebreaker who smiles and places a possessive hand low on his hip. Finn backs off hesitantly at Poe’s pleading look.  
“We need to leave right away” Poe says quietly.  
“We will leave right after this round” he says into his ear and take the dices from the table into his closed fist, lifting it to Poe’s face. ”Blow those for me?”   
Poe forces himself to relax and blows his fist. The Codebreaker throws them and the whole table cheers when he’s won the gamble. He pulls Poe close and kisses him near his collarbone. “Just the luck I needed” he whispers.   
“Now let’s go to your little field trip so we can return here promptly and see how much more luck you can bring me” he says loudly enough for Finn to hear. Poe can’t bring himself to look Finn in the eyes so he looks at BB-8 instead. The little droid beeps solemnly. They move out of the Casino with the Codebreaker’s hand still on Poe’s hip.  
When they reach the shuttle he picks up Poe’s jacket from the pilot’s chair. “Resistance boy, should have known” he says with a smile and traces the insignia. “I should probably thank Maz for sending you right into my lap” he says and hangs the jacket to its place on the pilot sit.   
“So, fellas. Why won’t you tell me where are we headed?” he asks and sits on the passenger sit like he owns it.   
“We need you to help us to board a dreadnought” Finn says and the Codebreaker laughs. “You were correct, beautiful. It is exotic.”  
“I will get us there as soon as possible but you have to help us board it without being seen. We need to disable a tracker and get out as soon as possible” Poe says with his Commander voice, the Codebreaker doesn’t look impressed.  
“Let us get going then” he says and makes himself comfortable on the passanger sit.  
Poe doesn’t need to be told twice, he is starting the ignite sequence when he feels a heavy hand on his shoulder. “Why did you do this, Poe?” he asks quietly and Poe can hear the pain in his voice.  
“It’s the only way I can help the Resistance, Finn. What good is a pilot when he can’t fly? It’s the only choice we’ve got and I would choose it a hundred times before I’ll let something happen to any of you” he says.  
“We could have found a solution. We could have taken him anyway, make the jump and force him to help us.”  
“You and I both know it wouldn’t have work the way you think. I made a deal, I mean to follow through it.” After all Poe Dameron is a man of his word. It’s probably the only thing he’ll still have if things will go according to plan.  
“And what, defect the Resistance? What would the General say?”  
“The General is unconscious because of an assault I couldn’t prevent. What’s left of the resistance are sitting ducks waiting to be slaughtered. I did what I could to help them. She would have done the same, have done the same. She lost so much to the cause, who am I to be the one to prevent the Resistance survival.”  
“You are right, she lost so much. She can’t lose you too”. I can’t lose you too, Finn wants to say.   
“I’m just another pilot, Finn. I know you care but just let it go. Let’s finish the mission. Please” he adds and Finn finally let go of his shoulder. He can’t think about what’s after the mission, it’s a privilege. If they succeed it doesn’t matter what happens to him.   
He’s left alone in the cockpit and let his head thump on the seat. Please, may the force be with us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know yet if FinnPoe romance will accure in this fic but I do know that Poe has feelings for him. After all Oscar was playing romance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys i have to submit my mid term in sunday, it's a tough one. so you can call it a mini chapter :)  
> hope you'll enjoy

“…oe” Poe wakes up from a dose he didn’t realize he fell into. “Poe, can you read?” Rose Tico voice is so similar to Paige’s it takes him a minute to refocus and remember the last few hours. BB-8 beeps in concern from behind him.   
Poe looks back and is surprised he is not faced with the droid’s “face”. Instead, he gets a really good look at the Droid’s antennas. Rey really did a good job on fixing it. BB-8 focus is on the man sitting on the couch at the far end of the ship, staring into his padd in semi-boredom look. Oh right, he lost his entire bombing fleet, his rank and his freedom. Great.  
“Black Leader?” he presses on the mic. “I copy” he says and hopes he sound alert enough. He manages to get a quick “I’m sorry” from Rose when he hears an unexpected voice.   
“What the hell are you doing, Captain?”  
The General is alive and conscious. He feels like half the weight on his chest just fell off. He doesn’t care if she’s mad at him, thank the force.  
“General, I can’t tell you how good it is to hear your voice again.”  
“Flattery won’t get you anywhere, Dameron. If you were here I would blast you into a wall. Going O.W.E.L? are you out of your mind?”  
“Well you did kind of recruit me after I did it in the fleet” he says rather sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck.  
“I would advise you to shut up, Captain.”  
“Roger that.”  
“Turn the vessel around and come back here.”   
“No can do, ma’am.” He’s not going to let it go to waste, not when they are this close.  
“Dameron, that’s an order.”  
“You can demote me to Private after I complete the mission, General.”  
“Haven’t we lost enough, Poe? I don’t want to lose you too.” It’s a low blow and they both know it.  
After Han Solo’s death news arrived back in base he walked straight to her office with a bottle of Corellian alcohol.   
“I don’t remember much from when I was a child, but I remember he took us flying in the Falcon, and it was the first time I was happy after my mom died” he says as he pours her a glass. She doesn’t break in front of him, if he had to guess she hasn’t done it even when she was alone. 

“You won’t lose me” he says hoarsely. It’s the first time he lied to her and he feels his insides burn up. If they fail, he would probably die. If they actually manage to pull it off, he would no longer be of service to her. He can’t seem to decide from which option he’s more terrified.  
“May the force be with you” she says and he can’t help but feel it’s a goodbye. Oh, please don’t let it be their goodbye.  
He feels a hand rubs his back, and Finn’s warmth is radiating from behind him.  
“You’ll see her again, Poe. We’ll save them, Rey, Rose, General Organa. We have to.”  
“Sure buddy” he says with a weak smile. He never felt so hopeless in his life; not since his mother died. He gets up from the console and finds himself engulfed in Finn’s arms.  
“I’m here for you, alright?” he whispers into his ear and Poe can’t help but lean into his shoulders, let himself forget everything that happened, sink in Finn’s warmth. Everything just fade back   
They’re gonna do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe i'll rewrite it after the submission..


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, couldn't warp my head around where I wanted to go with it. hope you'll enjoy
> 
> also, i'm in a dire need for a name to Justin's character. he can't be the man forever... let me know if you have any suggestions.

"That call didn't sound very prospering" Poe hears a voice and forces himself to relax. "A former Republic pilot, I should have known that bravado came from somewhere like that." He turns to find the man standing next to the console. "Not all of us can get it from gambling and rubbing with war mongers" he says with a smile that will soften the bite of his words.  
The man chuckles and Poe is half glad that he takes it with humor. If the thinks that Poe will be a pretty little something on his lap and keep his mouth shut, he is in for a surprise. "You are right, my lovely robin" the man says and caress Poe's cheek. He feels himself blush and lower his eyes. The man has other plans though and put a finger on his chin to lift it up. "I hope that once we finish this little business you'll start enjoy this lifestyle as well."  
"Never really thought I'd live long enough to do that." Or that he would have to leave the fight when it's not over. The hand rises to hairs on his temple and his eyelids flutter shut. "Sometimes life takes us in a direction we never thought we'd take. I wouldn't think I'll be here, with a lovely man and his droid on a way to a star destroyer and here I am. Everything happens for a reason."  
"Well at least they have some nice ships" he says and opens his eyes to look at the brown orbs. He fears the silence and the piercing stare. What if he says Poe is to stay plant-side, chained to the ground?  
The dreaded silence continues until a smirk stretches across the man's face and he barks a laugh. "I should have lured you with that. I happen to own some nice cruisers but a friend of mine has the real beauties; he has a knack for the rare, but he might also have a T-85 or two." He feels a pang of hurt for his beloved Black One.  
"Maz says you're a pilot as well" Poe says thoughtfully and the man smiles at him. His thick eyebrows rise up and match a knowing smile. "I enjoy piloting every now and then. Racing, even. What else has Maz said?"   
"That you're the only one who can help us. You are our only hope." BB-8 beeps and they jump out of light speed, right in front of the star destroyer. Finn steps to his other side, and   
"Let me see that" the man says and leans into Poe's personal space, typing the keyboard quickly. "We are officially under their radar, but I wouldn’t park this bird on their main hangar if I were you."  
"There is a sub level hangar that is usually not used. We can put the ship there" Finn points out and Poe steers them into the vacant hangar. They follow him to a storage room filled with officer's uniform. BB-8 will be too distinct, Poe realizes and think about how less than a month ago his little droid was one of the most wanted beings in the galaxy.  
"You two head to the deck and disable the tracker, I will stay here with BB-8 and wait until you're back" Poe says as they look through the jackets. "You are too high profile, Poe. Every trooper knows your face after our stunt on the Finalizer" he says thoughtfully. "We can get you into a TIE pilot armor. They won’t recognize you if they can't see your face and you will blend in the hangar."   
Finn takes the black armor and gathers the helmet in his hands while Poe undresses. He was never self-conscious about his body but with both of them staring at him he can't get in the under armor soon enough. They both help him to strap the armor around himself. "They get in that without any help?" he asks and Finn smiles. "You get used to it. We used to help each other while we were younger and couldn't quite fasten the armor at the back. Slip still couldn't do it, so we had to do it for him." It's good to see Finn smile.  
They both look sharp in their uniforms and Poe can't help but wonder how Finn would look like in a Resistance green. He takes the helmet from Finn and look at it. In another universe he could have worn it. Finn steals his attention back by touching his palm. "This isn't a goodbye" he says quietly.  
"Off course not, buddy" Poe says lightly but leans into Finn's sudden hug.  
"We did that once and it all went fine" he reminds Finn.   
"If by fine you mean we got shot at, crashed, and I thought you were dead."  
"It brought you and Rey and BB-8 together, and got us a big victory on the First Order. I call it a win in my book. Look, Finn, I know you don't trust this guy, but he is truly our only shot at this. We do this and we save the Resistance. We do this and we save Rey." Finn nods and presses his forehead to Poe's. They stay like this for a few long moments before he squeezes Finn's hand and they part. This isn’t a goodbye he says to himself and closes his eyes.  
He doesn't notice the man approaches him until he's standing right in front of him, feels a warm breath on his face. "A face like this should never have to hide behind a mask" he says with a caress to his stubble. He leans closer until his mouth is touching Poe's ear and he can't help but shudder. "It's a good thing they can't see your face or else they would never let you go. I don't think a single being in the galaxy wouldn't want those sinner lips of yours on their body" he whispers and kisses Poe's neck. Poe closes his eyes and can't tell what burns more, his face or Finn's stare at the back of his neck. "I will see you soon, my little robin" the man says and with a final caress he puts the helmet on Poe's head.  
"May the force be with you" he says to the both of them as the door closes behind them, leaving him in the hangar with BB-8 and the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think that if Poe were a bird he would probably be a european robin. a little bit of orange (of course) and his brown fethears remind me of Poe's jacket.  
> https://img2.juzaphoto.com/001/shared_files/uploads/1627613_m.jpg


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the dealay and all the mistakes and ect.
> 
> School's been tough the last couple of weeks and I hope this chapter is good enough for you lots.

Finn and the man walk in one of the many corridors in the star destroyer. if Finn wasn't born and raised in this dreaded place he probably would have been lost four times before he would find the barracks, let alone the command bridge.  
"Lovely decor" the man beside him remark and Finn tells himself to take a deep breath. the man isn't responsible of Poe idiotic attire but he can't help himself from being angry about this whole deal. Finn can only imagine the stress the pilot was in but sell himself like he was some backwater wampa? Finn really wants to shake Poe until he will realize that he is more than a barging chip; can't he understand how important he is to the resistance? to Finn?  
"I'm not a big fan" he replays shortly. The man probably knows he is opposed at him, and with Finn sending him death glares since the moment he met him it isn't so easy to guess.  
"You are a very intriguing young man, aren't you, Finn?" He practically leers at him. "I'm a soldier with a mission, nothing more." that wasn't true and they both knew it. "I know why Poe is in this. You can see it in his eyes once he ignites a ship and put a hand on the yoke. He was born to fly.  
But you though, I can't get a read of you quite yet. You are a soldier, that is obvious; your rigid shoulders, the way you carry yourself. I would guess a child soldier but from what I do know about the Resistance, I don't think they are one of those types. Considering the way you fall back so easily to a First Order march, there is only one conclusion." the man just analyzed him to the bone without knowing him a full day. Finn can't hold the disdain much longer.  
"Look I know you are not biggest fan, with me stealing your friend and all" no shit "but you need to understand that our resident pilot wasn't coerced into this deal, Finn. I'm a man of businesses, and he took my offer. No hard feelings."  
"He is not going to be your lap boy, you know. Look, I don't know Poe that much but that man? He belongs to the sky. No one can chain him down. Poe is the greatest pilot I have ever seen, he is more than the little thing you hope he will be. No golden cage will ever stop him."  
The man stops abruptly and pins Finn to a corner. "Look, pal. Your friend made this deal for you and for your little band of brothers. Instead of hoping someone will air-lock me out, you should probably do your job and get me to that tracker so I can finish my end of the deal."  
Finn takes a deep breath and pushes the man out of his way. As much as he resent him, the man was right. They should better get going, the Resistance don't have much longer.

Poe stares out to the docking ships and sigh. look at those beauties wasting away. BB-8, knowing him better than most beeps at him. [Friend-Poe, this is not a good idea. we should stay here and wait for the departure of Friend-Finn and Unknown-Human]  
"it wouldn't hurt to take a look of those birds BB-8, and wasn't it you who bitched about not being able to fly a TIE-fighter with me?" BB-8 had bitched about missing that adventure any chance she got ever since they reunited. Poe had a feeling that talking about Friend-Rey flying the frickin' Millenium Falcon several times a day was a payback for that.  
]If Friend-Poe wouldn't have left me on Jakku the flight in designation-TIE would have been successful]  
"But you would have never found Rey, or Finn and then where we would be Buddy?" He smiles at the little droid.  
There is a sound from the comm and Poe opens the channel and enters the key code for the transmission  
"Poe, we are almost there. You should contact the resistance, once we disable the tracker they have to jump" Finn's voice feels the shuttle.  
"Copy that. Waiting for the confirmation" he says and instructs BB-8 to connect him to the resistance.  
"Dameron, where are you?" The General voice is loud and clear. He must be in real trouble if she picked it up instead of Connix.  
"I don't have much time, General, but I need you to trust me. You have to jump to hyper space once I give you the order."  
"Poe, our Medical Frigate is gone, they can still track us trough light speed" Connix says.  
"i can get you an opening. Six minutes maybe less. General I know I disappointed you and you're probably the last person you want to listen to right now but please, if you ever believed in me I need you to trust me and do as I say" he says slowly.  
There is a long silence afterwards until Finn voice cracks trough the speakers.  
"now Poe, they need to jump now!"  
"Please General...Leia" it can't go to waste, it can't all have been for nothing.  
"Go home, Poe" he hears the general and then the transmission ends.  
Did they jump?  
"BB-8 can you get a signal from the ship?"  
"Poe we are on our way back, did they make it?" That's a really food question buddy…  
[Friend-Poe, there is not enough fuel cells if we're going to travel for more than one jump]  
Even if they did jump, Poe has no idea where they are heading. Did the Resistance even had a place to run away to?  
"In that case, buddy. We need to find ourselves a new ship" he say and a genuine grin crosses his face.  
[Is this a good idea, Friend-Poe?]  
"Happy Beeps, buddy, remember?" he says and exit the shuttle to survey the area.  
"Hey, Bee. I think I found our ship" he says smiling wildly at the ship. BB-8 rolls close to him and whistle. An Upsilon-class would do them just fine.  
"We should get to work on getting this baby airborne."  
[And disable the tracking system!] BB-8 reminds him. "I trust you buddy" he says smiling. They lose themselves in learning the inner works of the flight system. "Think we're taking Hugs ship?" he asks the little droid who's in return admonishes him to keep disconnecting the systems that are connecting them to the bridge. "You are no fun today, buddy." He's going to miss his little friend. He's not going to take Bee with him, but he can't figure out how to tell her that.  
Focus, Dameron. Get to the Resistance first, than say your goodbyes.  
"Poe, they made it! There is cause out there we need to run no-where the HELL is our ship?!" Finn yells and looks at the vacant spot where his craft once was.  
"Is that an Upsilon class?" he almost shrikes.  
BB-8 bleeps at him. "I don't understand you buddy."  
"We are taking the Upsilon. I lunched our shuttle with its tracker embed so they won't notice us" Poe says and cleans a smudge of grease from his cheek, only managing to make it messier.  
"You brilliant magnificent man!" the man says and lunches at him, kissing him deeply and taking Poe by surprise.  
Finn stares at the both of them until he hears troopers' approaches.  
"We need to go now!" Finn says and runs towards them, BB-8 screech and the man releases Poe from his hold.  
"Fire her up, BB-8!" Poe yells and BB-8 rolls up the ramp and starts the launch sequence.  
The troopers start shooting from the hangar's doors. "Come on, Finn!" Poe yells and starts shooting counter fire at the troops. Another blaster fire near him and Poe stares at the man taking down two troopers with precise shots.  
"Come on!" Finn shouts and grabs Poe to board the transport.  
"We need to leave, right now!"  
The shuttle lifts up slowly, but the man is still behind the crate.  
"We can't leave him!"  
That's not the time to be a goddamn hero, Poe! Finn thinks and curses as Poe lies on the ramp, putting a hand out toward the man. More fire hits the transport.  
"Poe!"  
"Come on, we can do this. Grab my hand!"  
The man looks at him shocked by Poe earnest look. "Come on, buddy. I'm not leaving without you!"  
"Finn cover us!"  
The man grabs Poe's hand and Poe struggles to haul him up.  
More blaster fire, coming from a different direction.  
"Bee, take here up!"  
"Poe, it's too dangerous!"  
"I'm not leaving him, punch it, BB-8!"  
He feels he muscle straining and his fingers whitening on the man's forearm but he doesn’t let go.

The ship starts to move and he can feel the man as he scrambles to regain footings up until his legs are on the air. Finn keeps taking aim at the stormtroopers but more just keep coming at them.  
"we need to disable the rest of the ships. Finn , try to hit the fuel cells!"  
more counter fire hits near the hatch and the both feel the heat of a near hit. Finn wants to scream at Poe to let this man go. that he is trying to save his slaver's life. just let go Poe, so we can get back to Rey and the General and to our life. Instead of saying that he just keeps firing at the stormtroopers and hoping they will make it.  
"I'm not letting to I promise!" Poe yells over the engines hum and tries to tighten his grip. a sharp turn from the ship and Poe's blaster slides on the hatch doors, only to land in the man's grip. he takes one shot and the fuel cells is lightning the whole hanger. the blast from the explostion ratteles the ship and Poe uses all his might to haul the man up.  
"BB-8 close the doors!"  
Rhe man clings to him, both of them spawarled on the ship floor. one hand holds the nape of his neck, and the other grips his first order uniform.  
"A poet with a blaster..." Poe mumbels and the man laughs in his ear. Poe can feel the way it shakes his torso.  
"We did it" he says and kissess Poe's neck, his jaw, anywhere his lips can reach without moving from their spot.  
"we did it."

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope i can commit to this, hope you enjoyed


End file.
